Spyris
Smarty |Tribe = Flower Plant |Traits = Amphibious |Abilities = You can tap Gravestones to see which Zombies are hiding in them. |Rarity = Event |Flavor Text = You can't hide anything from her. Don't even try. She'll get inside your HEAD.}} Spyris is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Smarty class. It costs 1 to play, and has 2 /1 . It has the Amphibious trait, and its ability allows the Plant Hero to see what Zombies are hiding in Gravestones by tapping on them until it is removed from the field. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Trait: Amphibious' *'Ability:' You can tap Gravestones to see which Zombies are hiding in them. *'Set:' Event Card description You can't hide anything from her. Don't even try. She'll get inside your HEAD. Strategy With This plant can be very useful in countering gravestone decks due to its cheap cost, as well as its ability. However, while it is a cheap plant, it is recommended not to play this plant on the first turn due to the lack of Gravestone zombies playable on that turn, but can be helpful if it survives in the next following rounds. It is also recommended not to play it until around the 3rd or 4th turn, where it can become a little difficult to tell which zombie in hiding in which gravestone. Due to its low health, unless properly defended, Spyris might only be able to help you see zombies in gravestones for one turn unless you play it in an empty lane. It is best to play this on an aquatic lane as there are not that many Amphibious zombies, and if you can, boost its health with tricks or abilities. Citron is a great hero to use this plant with as he can boost its health with Steel Magnolia and pair it with Grave Buster by seeing which zombie is the biggest threat. You can also boost its stats with Navy Bean due to it being an Amphibious plant. Rose can also use this plant in a flower deck due to it being Amphibious, allowing it to enter the aquatic lane being a tough target to hit and allowing easy healing with Power Flower. Its weak health can also allow it to be used for one turn only and to easily destroy a zombie if paired with Briar Rose. In general, Spyris can be really useful to determine if the zombie in the gravestone is dangerous or not, which can ensure if playing a plant in front of that gravestone is safe or not. It is also good against Mixed-Up Gravedigger due to the fact that it can counter his ability, allowing you to track a certain zombie down. Against While its health isn't much, if you are using a gravestone deck, you should try to get rid of this plant quickly due to its ability having the chance to ruin your strategy, especially when using Stealthy Imp or Exploding Imp. Bungee Plumber, Nibble, Stupid Cupid, and Rolling Stone are all easy and cheap ways to get rid of Spyris. Conga Zombie works too, but you have to be careful when playing against Citron as your opponent may have a Grave Buster in his hand. Gallery Spyris_Statistics.png|Statistics Spyris_Card.jpg|Card Trivia *It and Mayflower are the only flower cards to have the Amphibious trait. **Coincidentally, both of them are from the Smarty class and are event cards. *The triangle with an eye in the center is a reference to the Eye of Providence. *Its face on the card is different than the one in-game. *Spyris' original stats were 2 /3 , and originally cost 2 . *There is a glitch where if two Spyris are played at once, the plant hero can see what the gravestones are holding even if the Spyris are later removed. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Event cards Category:Event plants Category:Smarty cards Category:Smarty plants Category:Flower cards